The present invention concerns generally wall mounted brushes, sponges or other body massaging devices.
Previous efforts to provide wall attachable brushes, sponges, etc., adjacent a tub or in a shower stall are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,362; 4,020,519; 3,631,560 and 3,750,226 to mention a few. Apparently, for one or more reasons, the disclosed arrangements have not found wide acceptance with the public as they are not readily available in retail establishments. One drawback to the disclosed arrangements is their more or less permanent fixation on a wall surface which hinders periodic cleaning, bathing or showering and detracts from room appearance. Further, the known units reduce shower stall or tub areas when left in place. No convenient storage in proposed in the above patent disclosures.